Goodbye? Whats So Good About It?
by Amaherst
Summary: It would give the story away so all I'm gonna say is pairing are YU & AJPlease review


**They hated it; the fact that they were growing up and now graduating and moving on. Away from each other, Kadic and the factory where they had spent so much time, risking their lives for the rest of the world. They had no hopes of meeting up with each again. Their paths led them only further away from each other.**

**Now as they each were called up to collect their diplomas, tears threatened to fall from their eyes.**

**The quietest member of the gang was strong enough to hold his tears back though inside he was scared of what the future would bring without his friends and girlfriend; the people who had accepted him for who he was.**

**The pink-haired girl had already spilt tears as she was going to be sepearted from her saviours and from the love of her life. These people who had made it possible for her to walk on Earth and who had risked their lives so many times for her.**

**The oddest member of the gang had lost his enthusiasm for the day when his best friends had enlightened to him to what today also meant. Goodbye. Sure, he knew he would make more friends easily but it wasn't the point. He loved these guys. They were like family to him and after all they had been through together he thought it was unfair to part now. Goodbye? What's so good about bye?**

**The black haired girl, who should have graduated last year had purposely failed everything to get put back a year so she could remain to fight in Lyoko, was holding her boyfriends hand while silent tears was falling down her pale face. She knew that goodbye would come way too soon.**

**The last but not least member of the gang could be seen with a tear falling down his face. He was going to leave the only non-geek people who had wanted him as a friend, and it wasn't only because of Lyoko, it was because of who he was or so that's what they told him. But he believed them and wanted so desperately to use the time-reversal to stop the approaching goodbye. **

"**And lastly Angel Wilkes" Mr Delmas called out. Angel walked up to the stage and collected her diploma whilst smiling for the camera.**

"**Could all graduates come up to the stage and get ready for their final class picture to be taken?" Their headmaster asked of them. **

**Ironicallly the five of them had managed to stand together. They had told each other to put their arms around each other at the last moment so the picture couldn't be stopped. They got their way and now they knew that when they saw the picture later today it would reflect on how close they were.**

**Odd looked around the gym for his best friends. The gym had been decorated for the graduates' party. Obviously due to Sissy being on the party committee the gym had been decorated pink and purple which suited Odd and Aelita fine but to Yumi; well let's just say she hated it.**

**When Odd found his friends he also found his parents who had been looking for him, waiting to collect him; to take him to Western Washington University for music.**

"**I'll meet you in the car" He told them trying to hold back tears.**

**The gang looked at him also holding back tears. Well apart from Aelita who had tears streaming down her face.**

**She rushed up to hug him; he wrapped his arms around her knowing that this would be a final hug between the pair. As they parted, she kissed him on the cheek. Yumi was next to hug him. It was weird to hug Yumi he had only had it on birthdays and Christmas's and when they had all nearly died. But nonetheless he kept the hug going so to delay the parting. When they did part, Yumi also kissed him on the cheek.**

**Jeremie came up to and one-armed hugged him and wishing him luck. Ulrich came up and did the same being the silent one as usual. **

**He looked back once more as He stepped in the car and waved to them a tear falling down my face. They waved back and then he was out of sight as the car drove away.**

**The gang looked at each other all thinking the same; who would be next to leave?**

**The answer was found ten minutes later when Aelita's adopted parents walked in. Aelita burst into tears once more as she and Yumi ran into each other with a hug. Yumi, also now, crying freely.**

**Ulrich hugged her next knowing that she and Jeremie would want the last goodbye.**

**As they released each other she turned and looked at Jeremie who had turned very pale. She ran into his open arms and she cried into his chest as they tightly hugged each other.**

"**I love you Aelita but this is goodbye" Jeremie told her and himself.**

**She nodded and looked into his eyes; they leaned into each other and kissed for the very last time.**

**She got into her adopted parents car and drove away while waving frantically out the back window; tears falling all too freely. She turned to face the front and breathed in. She was crying but knew that her new life would start in Osgoode Hall Law School of York University.**

**The three now left was silent as they watched the doors seeing whose faces they would recognize next. All around them tears and departure could be seen and heard. The gym was becoming less full by the minute.**

**Mr and Mrs Belpois arrived next looking at their son who was going to the Duke University Medical Centre. Yes, after so many years of thinking about it; he decided to become a doctor he decided he didn't wan to work fully in computers. He thought he deserved a break from them.**

**He looked glum as he looked at Ulrich and Yumi. He even smiled a little at how amusing it was that they were the last two last.**

**Yumi embraced him in a hug, tears forming once again in her eyes. **

**She let go and wiped her tears on her sleeve only to be replaced with more. She looked on as Ulrich and Jeremie one-armed hugged each other.**

**They watched as he drove off while slowly waving them goodbye.**

**They looked at each other trying to delay their final goodbye.**

"**Took us long enough to get together didn't it?" Ulrich said breaking the silence. You could tell he was holding back tears by the way his voice cracked when he spoke.**

"**Yeah, we were stupid" Yumi spoke quietly "We could have had so much longer together"**

**Ulrich looked at her tears and felt one slip past his eyelid. Stupid pride, he thought.**

**He hugged her tightly never wanting to let go. Yumi looked up at him and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and brought her body closer to his. **

**They parted and looked towards the doors only to be disappointed by what they saw. Ulrich's parents telling him to be in the car in five minutes or else he would miss his flight to the United States Sports Academy.**

**He nodded glumly.**

"**If we ever meet again, it'll be the best moment of my life even if you're married and have children"**

**Yumi shook her head.**

"**We will meet again and I won't be married or have any children because you are the only one for me, please write every now and again and let me know how you're doing. My family will send the letter to me if you post it to their house"**

**Ulrich nodded his head and smiled at her.**

"**I love you Yumi" He picked her up and hugged her wishing he could take her with him.**

**They kissed passionately for the final time in this stage of their life.**

**Yumi watched him leave the doors, and enter his parent's car.**

**Tears wouldn't stop falling as she waved goodbye to her love. She felt a hand grip her shoulder she looked and saw her parents beaming at her. **

"**Come on honey, time to start the next chapter of your life. Time to go the Buckinghamshire Chilterns University College and begin your adult years" **

**Her mother tried to move her with them but she stayed where she was staring at where she last saw Ulrich.**

"**You might seem him again, only destiny can decide that and what will be will be darling" **

**She looked at her mother and nodded her head. She wiped her last tear and silently said goodbye to the school as her parents drove her home for the last time. **

**And as Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi headed to their new schools they were all thinking of each other.**

**As they met new people, new dates and went through new experiences memories faded but each other never did and the sting of saying goodbye never did fade.**

**Goodbye? What was so good about saying bye?**

**What was so good about parting after four years together?**

**What was so good about parting after all they had been through together?**

**Goodbye? More like sadbye.**

_Review for me please_

_Go on, ya know you want to XD_

_Anyone wanna speak on MSN add me on:_

_ sweetness **add underscore here** behind **and here also**the** yeah another here** darkness **and then the at symbol ** hotmail . co . uk_

_ Just take the spaces out obviously!  
_


End file.
